<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fruitcake by Oikawa_Fanclub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564430">Fruitcake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_Fanclub/pseuds/Oikawa_Fanclub'>Oikawa_Fanclub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Bullied Oikawa Tooru, Bullying, Cheating, Daddy Issues, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Name-Calling, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slurs, Tears, Trauma, Violence, Volleyball Dorks in Love, dads are assholes, i cant make oikawa happy to save my life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_Fanclub/pseuds/Oikawa_Fanclub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gays were wrong, and awful and disgusting. It’s what he’s heard all his life.</p>
<p>But when Iwaizumi was with Oikawa, he felt anything but disgusted.</p>
<p>For the first time in all his 18 years, he felt like he was right where he belongs.</p>
<p>And that scared him more than anything else.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Or/// homophobic! Iwa-chan and gay! Oikawa</p>
<p>PLEASE NOTE THAT THERE IS FREQUENT USE OF HOMOPHOBIC SLURS AND VIOLENCE PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THAT TRIGGERS YOU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!!!PLEASE NOTE THAT THERE IS FREQUENT USE OF HOMOPHOBIC SLURS AND VIOLENCE PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THAT TRIGGERS YOU!!!!</p>
<p>Please read safely, triggers are consistent throughout the story, so I'm begging you don't read if this will bring back symptoms. I love you and stay safe!!!</p>
<p>*<br/>*</p>
<p>(also the sesame street episode is made up, don't go looking for it lol)<br/>----</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~•~</p>
<p>
  <em>Iwaizumi first sees them in a Sesame Street episode.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He’s seven, tuning into his favorite show, watching the colorful puppets tell stories on screen. It’s a guilty pleasure seeing as he’s three years above the expected age group. As he glues his eyes to the screen, his mother knits a sweater on the couch, and his father sits in his favorite red chair, watching with him with little interest.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>On the screen, two men are led in by Zoe (his personal favorite), holding hands and looking at her. One man is black, tall and has a mole on his right cheek. The other is hispanic- skinner, but just as tall and wearing a rainbow sweater. Zoe asks questions about their relationship, and Iwaizumi listens with heightened intrigue. He notes the way they stroke each other's hands, and steal fond looks when the other’s talking to Zoe. Men were allowed to love like that?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Turn that off.” His dad bellows behind him, Hajime flinching at the obvious anger in his voice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But dad, Zoe is-” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I said turn it off, Hajime.” His voice never raises but it is strict nonetheless. Hajime whines as he grabs the remote and turns off the tv. “It was time for you to move on from that show anyway. Find a new favorite show.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hajime’s mother clears her throat. “Darling, don't you think you’re being harsh?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He turns his steely gaze on her, but does not respond.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why, Dad?” He asked carefully, trying to avoid his father’s intense eyes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Because they are faggots, Hajime.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hajime hears his mother gasp behind him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Men loving men is perverse. You will never love a man like that, you understand me?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hajime nods, scared, and is excused to his room. As he sits on his bed hearing his parents argue, he thinks about the men on sesame street, and wonders what they did to make them so horrible.</em>
</p>
<p>~•~</p>
<p>It happened again. It occurred consistently in back of E Hall, and everyday Seijoh 3rd year Iwaizumi Hajime walked by the same scene. Iwaizumi’s volleyball team’s boys taunting one other boy. Said boy’d bite back at them, keep talking back, but quickly be silenced with a punch to the gut. </p>
<p>Everyday, this boy would get beat up. It happened in between the five minute transition to class, where Iwaizumi’s teammates would wait up for the guy, jump him, and then beat the shit out of him for however long before they needed to go to class.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi felt sorry for the poor kid who wouldn’t shove down his pride and shut up- it would be a lot easier on him if he did. Though, he didn’t feel too bad- the guy getting beat up was 3rd year transfer student Oikawa Tooru- and he’gay. Iwaizumi scowled at the idea. Men loving men was perverse. Oikawa was disgusting, he knew, but he couldn’t help but have sympathy for the devil.</p>
<p>He has walked past that scene in the hallway god knows how many times, but something- he didn’t know what- had compelled him to watch that day.</p>
<p>“You useless faggot!”</p>
<p>“You’ll rot in hell!”</p>
<p>“If you wanna suck dick so badly why don’t you just suck mine!” Iwaizumi’s teammates laughed and called, pinning Oikawa to the lockers by his arms. Oikawa squirmed in their grasp, but he was completely overwhelmed in terms of muscle power.</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up! I don’t want your small ass dick!” Oikawa spat in his face, which earned him another punch to the side. He groaned and toppled over, and Iwaizumi winced. </p>
<p>“Watch your mouth, fairy.” Another wing spiker said, and decked him in the jaw. Iwaizumi could help but be amazed at the boy’s resolve- he wasn’t even crying- but if he got shit everyday, he’d guess he’d be used to it.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi turned away, sickened by Oikawa’s bloody state. He deserved it, Iwaizumi kept repeating in his mind. He’s wrong, his lifestyle is disgusting. Iwaizumi wanted to walk away, but he couldn’t move. Something in him made his feet stick to the ground, his mind racing.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi looked again at Oikawa who took another hit to the stomach. He looked miserable. Iwaizumi’s heart thumped loudly in his chest as pity clouded his judgment.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” he cursed under his breath and called out to the other guys.</p>
<p>“Hey! Don’t you think that’s enough? I think Fruitcake over there has already learned his lesson! Let’s go to class.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi thanked every god in the sky that his teammates respected him as their captain and followed his orders. They let Oikawa go and he fell to the ground, shaking, bloody but breathing. The boys sauntered over to Iwaizumi with overconfident smiles on their faces.</p>
<p>“Aw Cap, we were just starting to have our fun!” His setter teased. He turned back towards Oikawa. “Don’t wait up for us, pretty boy!”</p>
<p>Even in his weak state, Oikawa managed to raise a shaking middle finger.</p>
<p>All the boys laughed except for Iwaizumi. They seemed to notice this and turned to him.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you ever join in on our fun, Captain?” </p>
<p>“Because I don’t particularly take joy in excessive violence like you bastards.” He scowled. </p>
<p>“Too pure, Captain. Too pure.” As a wing spiker slung his arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulder and ushered him to class, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but wonder about how Oikawa was doing.</p>
<p>~ • ~</p>
<p>“Thanks for that save back there.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi whipped around from his hallway locker to find a slightly taller male standing right behind him. Oikawa. He looked awful. You could tell he covered up most of his bruises with foundation- but he still looked beat up nonetheless. His right eye was puffing and his lip busted.</p>
<p>This is the closest Iwaizumi has ever been to Oikawa, and he didn’t really get a good look at him earlier. One of the first things he noticed- other than the bruises- was that he was exceptionally pretty. His eyes were a chocolate brown that matched his hair of a slightly lighter shade. His cheekbones were high and skin smooth (except for the few darker spots from bruises). Oikawa was, for lack of a better word, beautiful. But definitely not in an attractive way, Iwaizumi reminded himself.</p>
<p>His outfit screamed “I’m gay”, his sleeveless turtleneck and high waisted jeans highlighted his pale arms and the subtle curve of his hips. Again, completely not attractive in a completely platonic, unfriendly way.</p>
<p>“You’re staring.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p>
<p>“Ah sorry. And don’t mention it, Fruitcake.”</p>
<p>Oikawa hummed contentedly, and continued on. “Well, I at least want to know my knight in shining armor’s name-”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that, it’s so-“ </p>
<p>Oikawa cut Iwaizumi off. “It’s so what? Gay? If I had a dime for every time someone said that...” Oikawa chuckled. “At least you didn’t punch me for it.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi was taken aback at how casual Oikawa was talking about his torment. He seemed so impassive it was almost sad. </p>
<p>“Iwaizumi Hajime.”</p>
<p>“Cute. I’m Oikawa Tooru, but I’m sure you know that because news spreads fast.” He laughs with no humor behind it- and Iwaizumi feels a pang of guilt. </p>
<p>“Look, Fruitcake, I gotta go to class, so uh- I’ll see you around.”</p>
<p>“I came to walk with you stupid. You’ve been in my History class for over half a semester, you would think you’d notice me by now, Iwa-Chan.” </p>
<p>“Don’t fucking call me that.” Iwaizumi spat out with malice, and immediately regretted it when Oikawa flinched. He took a deep breath. “And don’t walk with me. In fact, don’t talk to me. I can’t be seen around you.”</p>
<p>Oikawa just stared at him, disappointment and anger sloppily hidden by a smile. </p>
<p>“Right, fine. I get it Iwaizumi, you got a big bad reputation you can’t risk losing.” He huffs and stomps away, like Iwaizumi was the one who bothered him in the first place.</p>
<p>~•~</p>
<p>Iwaizumi soon realized that Oikawa sits two rows in front of him and he suddenly felt like an idiot. How did he not notice him before? It didn’t matter though because he definitely noticed Oikawa now, eyes never fully tearing away from his fluffy brown hair.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he mumbled, trying to suppress the sudden thought of running his hand through it. What the hell is wrong with him? Has he spent so much time with this guy already that these thoughts are swimming in his head?</p>
<p>Oikawa’s beaten and bloodied state kept flashing in his mind. Shit. Guess that’s what happens when you go to an all boys school in the middle of nowhere, conservative and never changing. Oikawa should have kept his mouth shut about being gay and worn normal clothes, so he wouldn’t have to go through all that. Iwaizumi concluded that he was a masochist.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi also felt sort of bad that it was his teammates that were beating Oikawa up. He loved those guys, and trusted them, but he always hated how violent they were. Even though he’d play hit often, Iwaizumi had a truly gentle nature. Iwaizumi didn’t like physical fights, or intense unnecessary violence- especially to taunt someone- he just didn’t like it. </p>
<p>But Oikawa deserved it, right? He deserved to get beat up because he’s perverted. Iwaizumi agrees with the logic in his head- and does his best to kick down the invasive thoughts of those pretty pink lips.</p>
<p>~•~</p>
<p>“Hey Captain! Can I talk to you?” A wing spiker called during their after school practice. Iwaizumi jogged over and smiled at him. </p>
<p>“What’s up?”</p>
<p>“You hanging out with that pansy?”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi blinked and raised his eyebrows. “What?”</p>
<p>“I saw you talking to him in the hallway. You never really liked violence, Iwaizumi. Are you a faggot sympathizer?”</p>
<p><em>Of course</em> he saw them. “No way in hell, are you delusional? Fruitcake came up to me- I sent him away.” The nickname ‘Fruitcake’ became code for Oikawa after Iwaizumi had said it that day, and his wing spiker snickered.</p>
<p>“With a punch?” </p>
<p>Iwaizumi glared.</p>
<p>“Alright, okay, just don’t start swinging that way, cool?” The wing spiker jokes.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi whacked his head, deciding that light violence can be used in moderation. “Whatever.” </p>
<p>Iwaizumi didn’t even know why his teammate brought it up. He wasn’t letting a fairy take him dark side.</p>
<p>~•~</p>
<p>Throughout the next week, he kept his eyes down and walked quickly past E Hall, pretending he didn’t hear Oikawa’s pain filled yelps or fists hitting skin.</p>
<p>~•~</p>
<p>After that week of avoiding Oikawa, his sadistic history teacher decided to torture Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>“Today! Project!” The teacher shouted, waking up every sleeping teenager in his class. </p>
<p>“Partner work people, due Monday. I’ll email the instructions.” He yelled. </p>
<p>Iwaizumi silently groaned. He hated group projects. He considers himself fairly smart, and also knew he didn’t need a partner to do a project successfully. </p>
<p>“Partners! Pay attention, these are final! Hanamaki Takahiro and Matsukawa Issei!”</p>
<p>An “alright!” was shouted out in sync. </p>
<p>“Kyoutani Kentarou and Yahaba Shigeru.”</p>
<p>“Fuuuuck.” He heard someone growl. The boy called Yahaba flipped the bird to him.</p>
<p>“Kindaichi Yuutarou and Kunimi Akira.”</p>
<p>A quick high five and nothing else.</p>
<p>“Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi groaned but aloud this time, and he noticed Oikawa started twitching in his seat. Fucking great. What god did he piss off today?</p>
<p>“Good luck,” a classmate next to him leans over. “Don’t go soft in the process.”  </p>
<p>Iwaizumi suppresses the urge to shove the classmate’s face, choosing to look at the teacher instead. </p>
<p><em>Please get me a new partner,</em><br/>
He tried to telepathically call from his seat. The teacher, of course, didn’t hear him. </p>
<p>Fuck. </p>
<p>~•~</p>
<p>“I got paired with Fruitcake for an assignment, and the decision is final. So if you see me around him, that’s why.” Iwaizumi told his setter, trusting him to pass it on to the other guys at practice. “I can’t come today because I have to get a jump start on this- you’re running practice till then, ‘kay?”</p>
<p>They stood outside the gym in the hallway, Iwaizumi explaining his current situation.</p>
<p>“Damn Iwaizumi, that’s some shitty luck.” His setter patted him on the shoulder. “Don’t die. Here he comes.” </p>
<p>His setter quickly walked in the gym and a tap on his shoulder turned Iwaizumi around. </p>
<p>“Hey Iwa-chan!” Oikawa glowed.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi hissed. “I told you to stop that.”</p>
<p>“No need to be so mean,” Oikawa scolded.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and started walking towards the exit of the building. He hated how easy it was to talk to this guy.</p>
<p>“So we got paired together,” Oikawa started, easily matching Iwaizumi’s pace with his long legs. “We can work on it at your house, I don’t mind.” </p>
<p>Iwaizumi scoffed. “Sure, just don’t get in my way. People are already staring.”  He glanced at the people in the hallway. He only prayed that his the truth of his situation would get out by tomorrow from his setter.</p>
<p>Oikawa just nodded and said nothing, keeping pace with Iwaizumi’s brisk walk.</p>
<p>~•~</p>
<p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa soon arrived in front of Iwaizumi’s house. He turned to Oikawa, took a good look at him, and started taking off his gray hoodie. </p>
<p>“Iwa-chan! Let’s date first before we get down and dirty!”</p>
<p>“Shut up asshole. This is for you.” He threw the clothing in his face, to which Oikawa squawked indignantly. He can only pray his parents wouldn’t recognize the sweatshirt as his own.</p>
<p>“Giving me his sweatshirt already? How forward are you?” Oikawa teased, and Iwaizumi flinched. He’s not like Oikawa, so why does he keep insisting? He growled at him. </p>
<p>“I’m not a fairy like you, first of all- and second, you can’t walk into my house looking like you came straight out of a rainbow.”</p>
<p>“What, your parents are homophobic?”</p>
<p>“Extremely,” Iwaizumi answered without missing a beat. It’s where he got most of his beliefs from. His dad would start questioning the kind of son he raised if he brought a queer home. As much as he hated it, he couldn’t risk disapproval in dear old dad’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Oikawa then put the sweatshirt on, and Iwaizumi cursed himself at the thought of how cute he looked in it. What the fuck is up with him today?</p>
<p>“Don’t speak unless you are spoken to, and try and make your voice deeper and less whiny.” He ordered, and Oikawa nodded- which surprised Iwaizumi who was expecting full resistance. This must not be his first time with homophobic parents.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi unlocked the door with his keys and walked into the vast space.</p>
<p>“Hajime dear!” His mother called from the kitchen. “Welcome home!”</p>
<p>They walked into the kitchen while Oikawa played with his hands.</p>
<p>“Who’s this?” His mom questioned as they came into view.</p>
<p>“Hey mom, this is Oikawa Tooru.” He introduced and Iwaizumi’s mom stuck out a hand, which Oikawa gladly took and plastered on a smile. </p>
<p>“It’s so nice to meet you, Mrs. Iwaizumi!” His voice was almost comically deeper and Iwaizumi had to suppress a laugh. Still though, you could tell he had practice with this.</p>
<p>“So kind, Tooru,” she beamed. “I assume you and Hajime are school work partners.” Oikawa nodded. </p>
<p>“Please grab snacks as you need them and don’t be afraid to ask for anything!” </p>
<p>Hajime adored his mom’s kind, but strong willed nature. He supposed that’s where he got his no intense violence policy from.</p>
<p>“Where’s father?” Iwaizumi asked. He took note of the solemn look that suddenly claimed his mother’s eyes.</p>
<p>“He’s on a business trip, gone for at least two weeks, maybe longer.” She sighed, but quickly recovered when she looked up at her son. “Go on, now, you’ve got work to do.”</p>
<p>He was glad to discover his father wasn’t home and he took Oikawa upstairs to his room.</p>
<p>“Damn, you have a nice house, Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa marveled as he set his bag and himself down on Iwaizumi’s bed. </p>
<p>“What, and you don’t? We live in one of the richest districts on the market, Shittykawa.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, my house is about the size of yours. And that’s new- very vulgar and unbecoming, for a face as pretty as yours.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi blushed deeply, and swallowed down the urge to hit him. “Stop flirting with me, dammit, I’m not gay!”</p>
<p>“The color on your face tells me different Iwachan~” he giggled and Iwaizumi closed the door. The last thing he needs is his mother to hear Oikawa’s flirtatious endeavors.</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up, let’s get to work.”</p>
<p>~•~</p>
<p>After a few hours, they decided that they were at a good point to leave off. Oikawa stretches his arms, and Iwaizumi watches his back flex through the fabric. It’s mesmerizing, almost. Iwaizumi winces. <em>Dammit, Hajime, stop being delusional and get yourself together!</em> He turns his head away, mentally punching himself. Still faced away, Oikawa asked:</p>
<p>“What’s up with your dad?”</p>
<p>“What?” Iwaizumi looked up from his spot on the floor. Oikawa spun around in the desk chair and faced him.</p>
<p>“Your mother was clearly uneasy talking about him, and you’re not too fond of him either, you seemed relieved when she said he wasn’t here.”</p>
<p>“That’s really personal for you to ask, shittykawa.” Iwaizumi sneers with false malice.</p>
<p>Oikawa raised his hands, nervously asking if he struck the wrong chord. Iwaizumi chuckles. For some reason, he feels like he can trust this boy.</p>
<p>“Nah, I don’t mind talking about him. He’s never been great to me or my mother.” Iwaizumi decides to open up, strangely finding comfort in the way Oikawa attentively listens. None of his friends ever put as much effort into listening to what he had to say. It made Iwaizumi feel... warm.</p>
<p>His parents' relationship was on the rocks, Iwaizumi confided, and his mother is highly aware of his father’s growing infidelity. His father was a very strict man with strict ideals (though not cheating wasn’t one of them apparently), not to be messed with. He was very cold towards his mother and never paid Iwaizumi much attention, going off on his ‘business trips’ whenever he could. Iwaizumi blamed his mother’s kind nature for staying with him and putting herself through that. She always believed she felt obligated to stay because he was paying the bills so that Iwaizumi could go to his school and live comfortably. He told his mom many a time before that he would be ok with leaving this house and school if it meant leaving his dad. She never listened. Even with this hatred, though, he still wanted to be a good son for him. He hated himself for that.</p>
<p>“God that’s awful, Iwa-Chan, I’m sorry.” Oikawa gently touched his arm. Since when did he move to the floor? “How could someone so ugly and horrid make someone so beautiful?”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi blushed furiously, snatching his arm back, staring at his crossed legs. “It’s fine, Shittykawa.”</p>
<p>Oikawa looked away. A pause. Then: “If it makes you feel any better, my dad’s no good either.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi snapped his head up, intrigued. “Oh really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, abusive. He used to hit my mother for whatever reason he was mad that day. I was just smart enough to hide.” He growled to himself. “The bastard’s in jail now, thank god. He’s compensating us by spoiling us, as if that will fix things. He’s filthy rich and the only reason we get to live here. But my mom,” Oikawa paused and dropped his eyes. “never fully recovered. I take her to therapy every Saturday.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi’s father may be cold and unloving, but he’s never hit him or his mother. Iwaizumi’s guilt builds up in his stomach. This kid’s gone through so damn much, how does he even manage to smile?</p>
<p>For the first time since he met Oikawa, Iwaizumi was starting to think he didn’t actually deserve the treatment he got at school. </p>
<p>“But what can you do?” Oikawa beamed at him like he didn’t just talk about his trauma-filled childhood.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile back. “Daddy issues, am I right?”</p>
<p>“They’re all the craze these days, huh.” Oikawa huffed out and they laughed, Iwaizumi faintly registering how his voice sounded like honey. </p>
<p>~•~</p>
<p>After that night, they made a routine of meeting up after Iwaizumi’s volleyball practice and walking to his house together to work on the project. They exchanged numbers (but not without a “how adorable, Iwa-Chan” and a blushing Iwaizumi) to help communication.</p>
<p>As they talked about Japanese history, Iwaizumi found it way too easy to laugh and hold a conversation with him, and he found himself growing fond of Oikawa’s slight whine in his voice. He even discovered that after hearing Iwa-Chan a few hundred times he didn’t really mind it anymore. </p>
<p>But not like that, Iwaizumi constantly reminded himself. It was only because they’ve been around each other for so long, of course he would grow used to it. </p>
<p>After one week of hard work, it was finally the day before it was due.</p>
<p>Oikawa (wearing Iwaizumi’s sweatshirt, again) was nestled in Iwaizumi’s bed, Iwaizumi himself on the floor.</p>
<p>He finishes his last paragraph, and his mind starts to wander. Oikawa’s been exceptionally sweet to him this past week, and even though Iwaizumi still ignored him at school, he started to warm up to him too. He even showed Oikawa a route he could take to class so that he wouldn’t be caught and beat up by his teammates. It was just because he didn’t like seeing people hurt, even if they’re gay, he told himself. They guy’s been through enough abuse already. When his teammates questioned what happened to Oikawa, Iwaizumi simply shook his head and replied, “why would I know what Fruitcake’s been up to?” </p>
<p>So he’s grown a soft spot for Oikawa. That doesn’t mean anything, right? He’s still wrong in his ways- trauma-filled past be damned. Right? </p>
<p>He visibly shakes his head to clear his mind and Oikawa looks over the bed.</p>
<p>“Something on your mind, Iwa-Chan?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, Shittykawa, get back to work.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s something.” </p>
<p>Iwaizumi cursed Oikawa’s people-reading skills. Oikawa’s curious brown eyes pierce his green ones and Iwaizumi tenses up. Damn, that’s a look that could get any man talking. He silently surrenders to Oikawa’s stare, and sighs.</p>
<p>“Just-“ he took a deep breath and blurted, “why are you so nice to me? I mean you’re gay and I don’t really like you so why do you stick around?” He facepalmed internally. He knew good and well what part of that sentence was a lie- and he was sure Oikawa knew it too.</p>
<p>Oikawa chuckles and Iwaizumi cursed under his breath. </p>
<p>“First of all, I think you’re very attractive. Second of all, if you didn’t like me, why do you talk to me or invite me over? I mean we could’ve just met up at the library.” Iwaizumi flushed. <em>Damn, he didn’t even think of that.</em> “Most importantly- why don’t you beat me up?”</p>
<p>“What?” Iwaizumi asked, incredulous.</p>
<p>“All your other friends do. All your other friends spit on me and treat me like trash. But you? You talk to me like I’m an actual human, ‘Shittykawa’ be damned. And though you try and hide it, I know that being violent and hating others is not in your nature.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi stayed quiet. He couldn’t argue with obvious facts. Shit.</p>
<p>“In fact,” Oikawa slides off the bed and lands on the floor next to Iwaizumi. “You’d never punch me, right?” </p>
<p>Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s hands, and Iwaizumi flinched- heart rate flying off the charts-and snatched his hands back. Oikawa looked through his soul with his big doe eyes and Iwaizumi cursed every god out there for making a man so beautiful.</p>
<p>“You see me as a human, right?”</p>
<p>“Well, I-“ Iwaizumi stared at his feet.</p>
<p>“Look at me, Hajime.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi’s eyes flitted up, meeting his, saying nothing. </p>
<p>“Look at me and tell me if I am disgusting to you. Am I nasty? And wrong? Do you feel like you’ve sinned just by being around me?” Oikawa leaned closer and Iwaizumi leaned away, trying to maintain the distance. “Do I make you feel uncomfortable? Do you hate me just because I like the same sex?”</p>
<p>“Oikawa- wait, stop-“ Iwaizumi snapped out of it and tried to push him away, feeling overwhelmed by the bombardment of questions. Even as he did, though, Iwaizumi knew the answer to every single one. If he was honest with himself, Oikawa wasn't an abomination.</p>
<p>Oikawa moved closer, inching towards his face, and it was too much. His questions, his plump lips, his piercing eyes, his fluffy hair. The desire to kiss him even though he knew everything about it was rotten. His head throbbed being from being assaulted with the voices of his friends and father telling him that this was all wrong, homosexuality was wrong, that wanting to be with Oikawa was wrong- Iwaizumi’s breath quickened and his sight started to blur. This was all way too much.</p>
<p>Before Iwaizumi knew what he was doing, there was a loud slap and his mouth was screaming “get away from me, you faggot!” </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh fuck.</em>
</p>
<p>Oikawa held his cheek, recoiled, but silent. Iwaizumi thanked the gods that his mother didn’t come bounding up the stairs to ask what was wrong.</p>
<p>Oikawa looked more hurt in that moment than he ever did with his bullies. </p>
<p>Iwaizumi’s stomach twisted in self hatred. He wasn’t supposed to feel horrible. This is how things should be. Iwaizumi was only putting him in his place. But his eyes, his clear, chocolate eyes held so much pain that Iwaizumi filled with bile. He was the awful person, not Oikawa. </p>
<p>“Oikawa, I’m so sorry.” He blurted, standing up quickly. “I probably hit a sensitive spot, let me go get some ice.” </p>
<p>“No, Iwaizumi, I’m fine. It was my fault- I went too far.” He mumbled, and started packing his stuff.</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault- wait!”</p>
<p><em>Shit.</em> Iwaizumi didn’t want Oikawa to leave, not like this. He was starting to slowly realize that he liked being around Oikawa- despite his better judgment, he wanted to know him better. To become his friend. Everything he’s been taught to hate he wants so, so bad. </p>
<p>He knew he should just let him walk away, but he had a feeling that if Oikawa walked out of his life right now that he’d never come back. Iwaizumi can’t have that. </p>
<p>It may be selfish, but with Oikawa, it felt like for the first time in 18 years he was right where he belonged.</p>
<p>And that scared him more than anything else.</p>
<p>But it also made him want to try.</p>
<p>“Please, stay.” Iwaizumi grabs his shoulder and Oikawa flinches- but stops packing and lowers his gaze.</p>
<p>“I’m so, so sorry. Look, this is very new to me ok? And you and the whole being gay thing? I’m still adjusting. It’s not an excuse, I know, but being with you all week, made me realize I like you-” He quickly realized his mistake when Oikawa lightly huffed and rephrased it. “-I like being around you. I really don’t want that to change. And I swear on my life, that I will never hit you or call you faggot ever again- I’m a terrible, horrible being for that, especially considering your past- I’ll never do it again. So please, Oikawa, stay.” He bowed his head towards Oikawa, a soft gasp escaping the latter’s lips.</p>
<p>Everything he’s had drilled into his mind and is reminded of again and again all flushed down the drain just because of this one boy.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Is all that came from Oikawa’s lips, and he stayed, not saying another word for the rest of the night.</p>
<p>~•~</p>
<p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa turned in their work, and got the grade back a day later. </p>
<p>They got an 98 on the project.</p>
<p>~•~</p>
<p><strong>1:02 am</strong><br/>
——————<br/>
<strong>me</strong>: I still feel terrible about yesterday </p>
<p><strong>me</strong>: is there anything I can do? </p>
<p><strong>me</strong>: to make it up to you I mean.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[read 1:05 am]</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>me</strong>: Shittykawa I can see when you read my messages</p>
<p><strong>me</strong>: please talk to me</p>
<p>
  <strong>[read 1:07 am]</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>me</strong>: I’ll do anything you want.</p>
<p><strong>Shittykawa</strong>: anything?</p>
<p><strong>me</strong>: take it or leave it </p>
<p><strong>Shittykawa</strong>: says the one who’s begging me to text you back</p>
<p><strong>me</strong>: shut up- you gonna tell me or nah?</p>
<p><strong>Shittykawa</strong>: movies. every Friday, for a month.</p>
<p><strong>me</strong>: like- a date?</p>
<p><strong>Shittykawa</strong>: take it or leave it, Iwachan ;)</p>
<p><strong>me</strong>: f u, Shittykawa. We can meet at that cinema near my house, the one that plays older American movies, around like,, 5 ok?</p>
<p><strong>Shittykawa</strong>: looking forward to it &lt;3<br/>
——————</p>
<p>He chuckled at his phone. It wasn’t like a real date though. People have friend ‘dates’ all the time, he thought to himself, smiling. He turned off his phone and promptly fell asleep.</p>
<p>~•~</p>
<p>He found himself looking forward to Friday, and when it came, he was bursting with excitement. He combed his hair after his shower, debated over wearing cologne (he did), and pulled on a short sleeve Godzilla shirt and his favorite pair of black sweatpants and Air-forces.</p>
<p>When he came bounding down the stairs, his mother doted on him in the annoying manner she usually does.</p>
<p>“Why Hajime, you look and smell like you’re going on a date! At least bring flowers! Who is this lucky girl?”</p>
<p>Hajime laughed and grabbed his sunglasses off the island. “No lucky girl mom, just a friend.” </p>
<p>“Oh is it that Tooru boy?” Iwaizumi nodded. “He’s so sweet, and handsome too. I was going to ask why you don’t get any girls, but clearly it’s because Tooru’s with you! He must be quite the lady killer.”  </p>
<p><em>If only she knew</em>, Iwaizumi smiled to himself.</p>
<p>“Killing the ladies with his horrible attitude, yeah.” His mother chuckles.</p>
<p>He walked over and kissed his mom on the cheek. “I’ll come back around 8ish. Dad’s coming back from his trip today, right?”</p>
<p>“Tomorrow, dear.” His mother’s bright smile faltered, and he sighed. The both of them never much liked when he came home.</p>
<p>“I’m off!” He called in the foyer and closed the door behind him. </p>
<p>~•~</p>
<p>“Aren’t you punctual, Iwa Chan?” Oikawa called out to him. Iwaizumi’s jaw almost dropped to the floor when he saw what he was wearing.</p>
<p>A white turtleneck in a crop top fashion with see-through, poofy sleeves, loose jeans and plenty of jewelry adorned around his neck.</p>
<p>He looked stunning. Even Iwaizumi had to admit to himself that he was attractive in the most non-platonic way ever and he scowled at himself for the thought. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I like being on time. Having a strict dad does that to you.” </p>
<p>Oikawa laughed loudly, and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. He loved seeing Oikawa genuinely laugh, since he knows it’s a rare sight to see. He always glowed when he did, and it made Iwaizumi all the more eager to crack jokes. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to see your friends happy, right?</p>
<p>“So what movie?” Iwaizumi was starting to get restless just standing outside the movie theater. People he knows may see him with Oikawa. He hasn’t yet determined if that was something he wanted. </p>
<p>“Alien Versus Predator.” </p>
<p>“Oh my god. What are you, some kind of alien nerd or something?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, Iwa-Chan, I actually am! I’m thinking of becoming an astronomer.”</p>
<p>“That’s actually... really cool.” Iwaizumi huffed out, his being impressed with Oikawa’s career choice swallowing his pride.</p>
<p>“Awe Iwa-Chan, you look really cute when you blush.” Iwaizumi scowls, but doesn’t tell him to shut up. “It seems you have a little weird obsession too.” Oikawa pointed to his Godzilla shirt and smiled.</p>
<p>“This isn’t an obsession, It’s a tee shirt.”</p>
<p>“Bullshit, the posters in your room, your stupid spiked hair and your awfully limited wardrobe say otherwise.”</p>
<p>“First of all, my hair looks amazing. Second of all, did you go through my clothes Shittykawa?”</p>
<p>Oikawa laughed and turned to head into the building. Iwaizumi quickly caught up to him but had to half jog due to Oikawa’s long legs.</p>
<p>“Nah, you just wear a Godzilla tee like, every other day.”</p>
<p>Oh, damn. Point for Oikawa.</p>
<p>~•~</p>
<p>The next day when Iwaizumi’s father came home, he spent the entire day out of the house just to avoid him. He would’ve preferred to see Oikawa, but his mom had therapy, so he just wandered around town. 500 hundred concerned texts from his mom later, he had to eventually come home.</p>
<p>“Hello, Hajime.” His father greeted as Iwaizumi stepped in the door. He was seated in an huge, ugly red chair that looked akin to a king’s throne- it was his father’s favorite. His mother must’ve been upstairs. Iwaizumi scowled and took off his shoes, trying to make a beeline to his room.</p>
<p>“Hajime!” His father called after him, and he froze. He hated when his father used that tone, one with anger laced through it. Like Iwaizumi owed it to him to acknowledge him.</p>
<p>“What.” He seethed coldly, never looking at his father.</p>
<p>“We need to talk. Come sit down.” </p>
<p>Iwaizumi’s heart rate quickened. What the hell did they need to talk about? About how bad of a father he is? Iwaizumi suppressed a snort and sat down on the leather sofa that his father got his mother as a wedding gift. He hated it.</p>
<p>His father’s chest rose steadily as his eyes bore into Iwaizumi. There was no denying where Iwaizumi got his handsomeness from. His father had broad shoulders and a chiseled face, with ink black hair smoothly brushed into a neat style. He was the image of composed, rich and successful- and he upheld that image always, even at the expense of his family. Iwaizumi hated their shared green eyes, and had always wished he adopted his mother’s warm brown ones.</p>
<p>“Hajime, I heard that you were hanging around with some queer.” He said, tone even and unwavering even as he spat the last word.</p>
<p>“No, I haven’t, that’s disgusting.” Iwaizumi denied, though it hurt him to call Oikawa that.</p>
<p>“Your friends tell me different.” </p>
<p>Those bastards, his teammates snitched. Iwaizumi scowled, trying to avoid his fathers heated gaze. He shifted uncomfortably. He was melting under his father’s glare.</p>
<p>“What does it matter?” He asked in a smaller voice than he wanted.</p>
<p>“It matters because he’s gay, and you are not. Do not align yourself with such persons.”</p>
<p>“Even if said person is a good guy?” </p>
<p>“I only want the best for you, Hajime. You will not be around him anymore.”</p>
<p>Yeah right. Like he was going to even be around to monitor what Iwaizumi does. He stands abruptly, and walks away, pissed off more than ever. He can hang out with whoever he wants. His stupid dad wasn’t going to take away his freedom when he wasn’t even there more than half of the time.</p>
<p>Hell will freeze over before Iwaizumi gives into his father, and his ridiculous request has set his determination to rebel in stone.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The next Friday, Iwaizumi had to be more careful, but he could sneak in and out of the house without his father noticing with practiced ease. They saw the original Godzilla (Oikawa insisted they see it, but never said why, though Iwaizumi thinks he knows). Iwaizumi was completely invested, even though he’s seen it a hundred times, and gave Oikawa an in depth analysis of the Godzilla timeline as they ate dinner at a local diner. Iwaizumi chose a location that not too many teens knew about, reducing the chance of being seen. Iwaizumi noted how when Oikawa laughed really hard, he had dimples.</p>
<p>The next Friday after that, they saw Halloween, Oikawa was screaming even though it wasn’t even scary and he brushed over Iwaizumi’s hand when he jumped. Iwaizumi tensed, but didn’t recoil. It felt nice, and he couldn’t help but think of how his skin felt soft for the brief moment they touched. He pushed down the thought, checking that no one was around them and no one could see. He noted how Oikawa’s face looked angelic when lit up by the movie screen.</p>
<p>The next Friday after that one, they saw Wall-E. Even though he claimed to have seen it hundreds of times, Oikawa still sobbed like a baby and even Iwaizumi shed some tears.  It’s a bittersweet  movie- and Oikawa used the napkins they got for popcorn to wipe his snot. This, of course, led to the popcorn butter getting all over his face. Iwaizumi licked his thumb and wiped a smudge off Oikawa’s chin without thinking, and immediately turned away in embarrassment- but not before catching Oikawa’s big, sparkling eyes. </p>
<p>It was well over a month by then, Iwaizumi knew, but he found himself really enjoying the movies, and even more so, Oikawa. He couldn’t find it in himself to stop what they had going. </p>
<p>~•~</p>
<p>“My dad’s leaving again.” Iwaizumi started after their 5th Friday movie night. They had watched King Kong, a movie of Iwaizumi’s choice. Oikawa had whined about ‘these movies are an apology to me, IwaChan, I’m supposed to pick!’ but he still let Iwaizumi talk him into seeing it. Oikawa and him had walked out brushing shoulders, a lack of distance that would offend the old Iwaizumi, but now he just considered the close proximity normal, and even comforting.</p>
<p>“Oh. Well fuck him.” Oikawa didn’t move from his sitting position in the grass, picking blades from the field. They were in a clearing about a block from the theatre, watching the sunset behind the thick forest. “At least I can come over to your house now.” </p>
<p>Iwaizumi laughed. He told Oikawa that since his dad was there he couldn’t come over, afraid of a potential ‘heterosexual cover’ slip-up from Oikawa (He deeply appreciated Oikawa’s cooperation with covering up his sexuality from his parents, even if the taller boy didn’t like it). He didn’t mind Oikawa as much in front of his mom, and if she knew anything about it, she didn’t tell.</p>
<p>“When is he gonna come back?”</p>
<p>“Depends how fast and how long he picks up other women for. He says two weeks, could be less, could be more.”</p>
<p>“What an asshole.” Oikawa scoffed, and Iwaizumi hummed in agreement. He sat down next to Oikawa, criss-crossing his legs and letting a comfortable silence fall over them.</p>
<p>“We should play volleyball sometime.”<br/>
Oikawa spoke softly after a while. Iwaizumi barely heard him and turned his head.</p>
<p>“Teaching you would be such a hassle Shittykawa-“</p>
<p>“I already know how to play. I’m a setter, and I’d like to say that I’m pretty good. I play at a club near my house.” Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi, a strange seriousness in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh really? How come you never tried out?” </p>
<p>Oikawa glared at him and looked back towards the sky. </p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess the entire team being homophobic is definitely a deal breaker.” Iwaizumi forced out with a nervous chuckle.</p>
<p>Oikawa laid down on the grass, and Iwaizumi idly thought he looked like a painting, the way his pale skin contrasted with the dark grass, the golden hour adding to his ethereal presence. He reminds himself that just because he’s friends with the prettiest guy he’s ever met doesn’t mean he likes him in that way. The heat in his face is completely normal-</p>
<p>“Are you homophobic Iwachan?” Oikawa spoke like he was talking to the lilac sky.</p>
<p>“I think I used to be. But then I met you, and now I’m starting to think a little differently. You’re still annoying though.”</p>
<p>Oikawa gasped melodramatically and huffed something about “mean Iwachan”, but Iwaizumi wasn’t paying attention to him in favor of noticing how hard his heart beat in his chest.</p>
<p>~•~</p>
<p>Sunday came, and Iwaizumi decided to surprise Oikawa.</p>
<p>He carefully snuck out the house, past his dad’s packed suitcases for his departure later that evening. Iwaizumi had no idea where he lived, but he texted Oikawa earlier to meet at the park right across from the theater. The sun was still rising and he didn’t expect Oikawa to be there for another half hour. Surprisingly, Oikawa was there when Iwaizumi stepped onto the shredded mulch. </p>
<p>“Hey Iwa-chan!” He called, sleep still woven in his voice. He had glow in the dark alien pajamas on, and his bed head stuck in seven different directions. Iwaizumi laughed. He looked ridiculous.</p>
<p>“Hey Oikawa- you look like shit.” Iwaizumi answered, aware that he didn't look much better in his tank top and sweatpants. </p>
<p>“Mean Iwa-chan, you’re the one who told me to come out here at 6:30 in the fucking morning.” </p>
<p>“Oh so you’re a cranky morning person, huh? You still came though.”</p>
<p>“Shut the hell up, Iwa. Why are we out here?” Oikawa rubbed his arms, slightly shivering even though it was 65 degrees. </p>
<p>“It’s the time the gym opens.” Iwaizumi said simply, and started to walk towards the building. He heard a faint “huh?” behind him and the footsteps that followed, but he was too excited to even acknowledge Oikawa’s persistent questions.</p>
<p>They walked to the gym in less than five minutes, and all of Oikawa’s inquiries stopped when he recognized the building. </p>
<p>“This is where my club practices,” He breathed.</p>
<p>“I know.” Iwaizumi took one look around, grabbed his arm, and dragged him inside.</p>
<p>The gym was spacious, and comfortably housed two courts side by side. Iwaizumi had already called to make sure no one would be there this early. He went to the corner to fetch a cart of balls while Oikawa stared at him.</p>
<p>“Stop standing there like a dumbass and stretch.” Iwaizumi smirked as he pulled the cart towards him. Oikawa only nodded, and sat on the floor to reach for his toes.</p>
<p>Despite his being mute, Iwaizumi could feel the excitement radiating from Oikawa.</p>
<p>“Let's see just how good you are.”</p>
<p>With two people, volleyball was impossible, so they settled for doing combos and quicks with each other. Oikawa was a wonderful setter. He set to exactly where Iwaizumi liked it, asked if there were any adjustments that needed to be made. His long, graceful fingers bounded the ball upward into a perfect arc, right in front of Iwaizumi’s hand for a hard slam. It was odd how in sync they were, considering this was the first time they played with each other. It was like they have always been together, on the same team, on the same wavelength. </p>
<p>“That was amazing!” Oikawa cheered, watching Iwaizumi slam a tight line shot. </p>
<p>Iwaizumi pat Oikawa on the back with a wink.</p>
<p>“All thanks to your amazing sets.” </p>
<p>Oikawa turns bright red. Iwaizumi snickers- he could really get used to seeing Oikawa like that.</p>
<p>“Oh, there’s another thing I’d like to show you.” Oikawa grabbed a ball and walked to the serving line. He stood the reasonable amount away from the line with practiced ease, letting his hands twirl the ball effortlessly. He nodded his head at Iwaizumi, indicating to him that he should receive. Iwaizumi complied, trotting over to the back right corner of the other side. Iwaizumi smiled smugly. He considered himself one of the best receivers on his team- this was going to be a piece of cake. What Iwaizumi did not expect, though, was Oikawa raising the ball with one hand, finger pointing at him. His stare was so intense Iwaizumi almost looked away. He’d never admit it in a million years, but even with his alien pajamas and messed up hair, Oikawa looked downright <em>terrifying</em>. Iwaizumi shivered as he prepared himself. </p>
<p>Oikawa put the ball up to his face and inhaled. </p>
<p>
  <em>One. Two.</em>
</p>
<p>Then he lowered the ball, and tossed it up, then took calculated steps towards the ball.</p>
<p>
  <em>One. Two.</em>
</p>
<p>He jumped, his back curling inward like a spring waiting to snap. When it did, his palm connected with the ball.</p>
<p>
  <em>One.</em>
</p>
<p>Iwaizumi flinched as the ball slammed on the ground, to the left of him, giving him no time to react.</p>
<p>
  <em>Two.</em>
</p>
<p>Holy <em>shit.</em></p>
<p>Iwaizumi was paralized. He’d never experienced anyone slinging the ball that fast, that hard, that accurate. He smiled, breathless, but the serve wasn’t the entire reason. Oikawa wore a triumphant grin, sweat glistening under the fluorescent lights, laughing arrogantly in a way that should’ve annoyed Iwaizumi but he could only stand there in awe. Oikawa looked his best, he thought, when he was standing on top of the world. </p>
<p>“That was incredible.” He noted how Oikawa’s smile burned even brighter, in rivalry with the sun. His heart quickened, though he tried to deny the elation he felt in his gut. </p>
<p>“What? A compliment from the brutish Iwa-chan? I don’t believe it!” Oikawa teases. Iwaizumi dropped all previous affection he had and chases him around the gym with a ball, till they both fall to the floor, a mess of laughter and wheezes. </p>
<p>“Fuck you, Shittykawa.”</p>
<p>“Maybe later, Iwa-chan.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi caught on a little too late what Oikawa meant and judging by Oikawa’s amused look, his face was a burning crimson. </p>
<p>They laid there, looking up at the gym ceiling like it held all the secrets to the universe. Maybe it did. And maybe, when Oikawa reached for his hand, Iwaizumi didn’t pull away.</p>
<p>~•~</p>
<p>Monday came, and his volleyball setter walked up to him in the otherwise empty locker room.</p>
<p>“Oi, rainbow hasn’t come by E Hall in a long while. How the hell is he getting to class? Far as I know, E’s the only way.” His setter stared at him suspiciously.</p>
<p>“Why do you think I’m up to something, huh?”</p>
<p>“You two have been awfully close lately.”</p>
<p>“We don’t even talk!”</p>
<p>“At school you don’t. But outside of that? People spread rumors, you know.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi pauses. So people have seen them- but he knew that, and the more time he spent with Oikawa the more he had stopped caring. Even so, he tries to save face by putting on an impassive look and acting like Oikawa still isn’t his friend. </p>
<p>“So? Fruitcake’s easy to talk to. Doesn’t make him any less of a-“ Iwaizumi cut himself off. He promised Oikawa, dammit, saying that wouldn’t be fair to him. Iwaizumi’s a man of his word.</p>
<p>“A what, Iwaizumi, a fag? You can’t even say it anymore, see how the snobby pansy softened you up?”</p>
<p>That snapped a nerve in Iwaizumi. His chest ached with red-hot anger that he couldn’t control.</p>
<p>“Maybe I like being around him. He’s a good person, asshole. Get to know him and maybe your tiny brain will start to comprehend how great he is!”</p>
<p>His setters eyes widened in surprise and anger. He stepped back slowly like Iwaizumi had three heads. Shit. This wasn’t good.</p>
<p>His setter shook, enraged. “Iwaizumi, I trust you, but are you even hearing what you’re saying right now?”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi blinked at him. “I’m sorry. But he’s my friend, alright? Just please don’t say anything to the team.”</p>
<p>The setter didn’t say anything, just walked away and left Iwaizumi feeling rejected.</p>
<p>The rest of practice was extremely awkward and he didn’t land any of his combos with his setter.</p>
<p>~•~</p>
<p> The next day, Iwaizumi felt anxious and avoided his teammates when he could. He went through the day fairly smoothly, until he had practice. He couldn’t skip- coach expected everyone to be at the Tuesday session. He went through it relatively easy, but noticed how none of the guys talked to him or clapped his back after he slammed the ball down. He was starting to think they weren’t really his friends in the first place. He’s pretty sure friends don’t outright abandon each other.</p>
<p>Everyone filtered out the locker room rather quickly, leaving Iwaizumi behind. He tried to shrug off the hurt feeling in his chest. Oikawa was better than those bastards anyway. He’d much rather have him.</p>
<p>He had just finished putting his shirt on when he heard the locker room door slam open.</p>
<p>“We’ve got a present for you, Iwaizumi!”</p>
<p>“What is it?” He glared at his wing spiker. ‘Present’ almost always meant pranks, so he braced for the worst. </p>
<p>“We noticed how much you hang around that fag now- Fruitcake, you call him- so we though we’d teach him a lesson because he’s tainting our Captain.” His smile was laced with malice.</p>
<p>Panic shot through Iwaizumi’s body, but not before anger. <em>What did they do to Oikawa?</em></p>
<p>“Where is he?” He choked, trying to not sound too concerned.</p>
<p>“Come with me,” Iwaizumi followed his teammate down the hall, to the outside of the building expecting the worst. And he was right. There Oikawa was, trapped up against the brick wall, bruised and bloodied. Iwaizumi shook with anger, so enraged he couldn’t even pretend to hate Oikawa anymore.</p>
<p>“What the hell are you doing?” He questioned in the calmest manner he could manage.</p>
<p>“People have been saying you’re turning our dear friend Hajime gay. Is that true? Do you suck his dick for your own stupid validation?” His setter punched Oikawa in the jaw hard, only to be spat at by him in return. </p>
<p>“I mean you spend so much time around him he’s even starting to walk like a girl in practice!” Iwaizumi growled. Fuck them. Fuck his whole team.</p>
<p>“I won’t let you guys do this, he’s just as much human as we are.” He stated, clenched fists the only thing keeping him sane. “Just let him go, alright?” He started walking towards Oikawa but he felt two pairs of strong arms hold him back. “What-what are you guys doing, let go of me!”</p>
<p>“No, Iwaizumi, because you’ve gone dark side. We used to catch him in E Hall, but now suddenly he uses a different route and we don’t have time to find him. I’m starting to think you’re the one behind that. Come on man, he’s sick in the head and you know it. It’s our duty as his peers to reform him.” The Libero kicks Oikawa’s stomach and Iwaizumi growls.</p>
<p>“Now now, Iwa, don’t tell me you’re a faggot sympathizer? Or maybe, you are one yourself?” </p>
<p>“N-no, I’m not, I just have basic human decency!” Iwaizumi snarled at him and looked back over at Oikawa, where a middle blocker was holding Oikawa’s head up by his hair. </p>
<p>“Prove it, Iwaizumi.” His setter snapped, and Iwaizumi was shoved to the ground by his own teammates. “Punch him.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think you’re hard of hearing, Hajime. I said punch him. Punch the fag, and we’ll believe you.”</p>
<p>The middle blocker dropped Oikawa’s hair from his grasp and Oikawa dropped to the ground, eyes wide and staring wearily at Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>Fuck. He’s cornered now. If he doesn’t punch him, he’ll be called gay and probably taunted for the rest of his high school year. If he does, Oikawa would never speak to him again and he’d lose the greatest friend he’s ever possibly had. His mind scrambled for middle ground.</p>
<p>“You guys know I don’t do unnecessary violence. I’m not punching him.”</p>
<p>“But it is necessary,” the libero informed him. “Reform remember? No excuses Iwaizumi, just do it, or you’ll lose our respect as our captain and a man.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit. Shit shit shit.</em>
</p>
<p>“One stupid pansy or us, your trusted teammates. You choose.”</p>
<p>Fuck. He scowled at them, and then looked at Oikawa- pity heightened in his features. Why did Oikawa look pitiful for him? Shouldn’t it be the other way around? He stared at Oikawa’s eyes, his hair and his face he’s got to know so well. His personality. His smile and charm and charisma. If only these assholes would get to know Oikawa like he did. He didn’t deserve this, Iwaizumi could now say with confidence. Oikawa didn’t deserve this treatment and Iwaizumi won’t watch a good person get hurt right in front of him. </p>
<p>Iwaizumi watched Oikawa’s lips mouth <em>“it’s ok, just do it”</em>. Oikawa knew how much Iwaizumi’s reputation meant to him. Oikawa was willing to get socked by him just so Iwaizumi could save face. </p>
<p>He couldn’t do it. He promised he’d never hit Oikawa again. He wouldn’t stoop down to his stupid teammates level.</p>
<p>He wound up his fists, his teammates eager in anticipation, Oikawa squeezing his eyes shut, bracing for impact. Iwaizumi swings, but misses entirely, grabbing Oikawa’s shirt and yanking him up instead. Then, he made a break for it, Oikawa’s wrist in his tight grip. He hoped Oikawa could run.</p>
<p>“Iwa!” Oikawa gasped, but quickly adjusted to Iwaizumi’s fast pace.</p>
<p>Behind him he heard calls of “faggot!” “cock-sucker!” and “fruit!” but he was too focused on running to care. He’ll deal with those halfwits tomorrow. </p>
<p>They turn a block and stumble behind the outside of a convenience store to stop and catch their breath.</p>
<p>“Oikawa, are you okay?”</p>
<p>Oikawa panted with a blank stare. Shit, did Iwaizumi do something wrong? </p>
<p>Suddenly, the stare fell and Oikawa broke into the most genuinely sad expression he’s had around Iwaizumi since they met. He let his knees fold under him and his face shrivel as hot tears flowed down his cheeks. Iwaizumi dropped to his knees beside him, gripping his shoulders in concern. </p>
<p>He’s never seen Oikawa cry anguish filled tears before, but he looked so pitiful that Iwaizumi decided he never wanted to see him cry like this again.</p>
<p>“Oikawa? Shit, what is it?”</p>
<p>Oikawa said nothing but buried his face in Iwaizumi’s shoulders. He sobbed, loud and obnoxious and pain filled, and Iwaizumi held him. He’d hold him as long as he needed to make him feel better. He rubbed his back in circles gently and cooed “shh, Oikawa, It’s gonna be ok, I promise, I’m right here.”</p>
<p>“Iwachan, what the hell are you doing? You know they’ll call you those awful names! You don’t deserve that!” Oikawa choked out at him, hissing at the pain in his jaw.</p>
<p>“And neither do you. I guess we’ll be ostracized together,” Iwaizumi returns, finding comfort in the way Oikawa sadly smiles, and gently tilts Oikawa’s chin up with his finger. He ignored Oikawa’s furious blush in favor of the blood pooling from being decked in the face. “Shit, let’s get you cleaned up.” </p>
<p>“Nah, there’s no need! I’ll just cover it and treat it later.”</p>
<p>“No, Shittykawa, this needs to get treated now,”</p>
<p>“But my mom-“</p>
<p>“We can say your clumsy ass fell. Now come on, we’re gonna go into the convenience store and fix you up, okay?”</p>
<p>Oikawa nodded, and followed Iwaizumi to the front.</p>
<p>~•~</p>
<p>After applying the newly bought first-aid kit on Oikawa, Iwaizumi foolishly realized he left his keys on the island at home, and his mother went out to the mall so he couldn’t get in the house. After a bunch of crap from Oikawa, he invited Iwaizumi over. Iwaizumi was surprised to find that his friend’s house was only an eight minute walk from the school.</p>
<p>Oikawa was right before- his house was just as big as Iwaizumi’s. Different layout, for sure, but same tall ceilings and tile floors. </p>
<p>Oikawa picked up a note on the counter, and smiled.</p>
<p>“Mom shouldn’t be home until seven, so we’re gonna be alone for about 3 hours, that should be enough time for this thing to heal so I can put foundation on it.”</p>
<p>Hajime nodded, unsure if that was the best idea but figuring he’d make a judgment call when the time was up. </p>
<p>“Come to my room, Iwa-Chan!” Oikawa giggled and flew up the stairs.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi followed him up, and gaped when he walked into the boy’s room. If Oikawa never told you he was an extraterrestrial nerd, his room alone could easily fill you in. Alien movie posters of every kind were strung up on his wall, ET, Wall-E and other themed plushies thrown everywhere, and a huge rainbow pride flag hung over his bed.</p>
<p>“Impressive.” Iwaizumi commented, scoffing as he did.</p>
<p>“I know right?” Oikawa beamed.</p>
<p>Oikawa sat against the headboard and turned on the TV in front of him, patting the space next to him on his Star Wars comforter. Iwaizumi flopped belly-first onto the sheets away from the screen, physically and emotionally tired. He soon felt Oikawa’s soothing fingers card through his hair. The TV played some random sci-fi movie but Iwaizumi was too exhausted to get up from his position and watch. They stayed like this for a while- until Iwaizumi decided to ask a question he’s been wondering about since they met.</p>
<p>“Why are you gay?” Iwaizumi softly questioned, sitting up on his elbows, gazing at the pride flag above Oikawa’s bed.</p>
<p>“How odd of you to ask. It’s not a choice, Iwachan, I didn’t choose being shunned by society.”</p>
<p>“No- that was a stupid question.” He face palmed and Oikawa laughed. He turned on his side to face Oikawa and tried again. “I mean why are you so open about it?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I mean, you get beat up and bullied and isolated because you like guys, yet you suck it up and take it every day- but why? No one forced you to declare yourself as gay, or dress feminine, I mean you should have known that being gay at an all guys school is usually unaccepted.”</p>
<p>“Oh sure, don’t you know that’s the other reason I moved here? To get away from my dad- and also my mother knew I got beat up because I’m gay. ‘This is your chance to start over, Tooru, and get out of that weird phase you’re in.’” Oikawa mocked a high pitched voice and Iwaizumi snorted. “-when I can help it, I have no interest in hiding who I am, but every intention of hiding my bruises from my mother. She can’t handle another heartbreak- but I hate not being able to be who I want. I could get beat to near death but I’d still be wearing my pride pin the next day. Do I hate myself? Sure, doesn’t everyone?” Oikawa laughed, and Iwaizumi just blinked at him, concerned. “But I’ve also accepted myself, and even though this society hasn’t, I have hope one day it will. That’s why I never shy away from my sexuality.”</p>
<p>“So you’re gonna take ass whooping just to prove a point? Man- you are the most persistent, annoying guy I’ve ever met.”</p>
<p>“You love it though,” Oikawa teased. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I do.” The words slip out before Iwaizumi can stop them, and he sits up blushing furiously. Oikawa cackles, the bastard. “I mean, you know, like in a friend kinda way?”</p>
<p>He’s not even sure anymore and he knows he doesn’t sound like it either. Iwaizumi’s eyes pleaded at Oikawa’s laughing ones, any glimmer of hope he could recover from that diminished.</p>
<p>“Oh really? We weren’t dating all this time, Iwachan? I’m disappointed.” Oikawa jokes, laughter erupting in fits. Iwaizumi shook his head.</p>
<p>There it was. The dimple that appeared when Oikawa laughed hard, genuine and unashamed. It also brought out the burning urge in Iwaizumi to kiss it. <em>Fuck.</em> He couldn’t pretend Oikawa was just a friend anymore, even to himself. He bubbled with aching desire, adrenaline pumping through his veins.</p>
<p>Every red flag in his brain went up. Once he got a taste of what he’s always longed for, he would never be able to go back- but he didn’t care. This was well worth it. Iwaizumi leaned over, closing the space between him and Oikawa, and kissed him. He jumped back a little, panicked and ready to apologise, but he didn’t have time to regret it before Oikawa’s lips were on his again.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi's mouth fit perfectly on Oikawa’s, his tongue flicking to lick his bottom lip. Iwaizumi let himself indulge in the slight curve of his hips and they way his palms fit so well against his ass. He let himself moan as Oikawa tugged his hair, letting himself feel pleasured by Oikawa sucking at his throat. Nothing has ever felt so right- no longer so wrong- to him, and he relished in the feeling. He finally felt like he was getting to do what he wanted, without his friends or father’s eyes to judge. Oikawa deepened the kiss with his tongue, and Iwaizumi finally admitted to himself that he loved it. He loved this feeling, more than he’s had with any girl he’s kissed previously. He let go of his fathers expectations, of his friends suffocating homophobia. He was done with pretending he didn’t love it when Oikawa brushed hair off his forehead, done fighting the fact that Oikawa looked stunning in every outfit he wore. He was done with it all, pulling away from Oikawa and saying the words he never thought his own mouth would speak.</p>
<p>“I think I’m gay, Oikawa-” he said, breathlessly. </p>
<p>“Well duh,” Oikawa interrupted sarcastically, but his face looked proud.</p>
<p>“-Or bi or pan or whatever, I think I like guys, and I know I like you.” Iwaizumi breathed. He felt lighter than he’s felt in his entire life. It was so- <em>freeing.</em></p>
<p>“Don’t play with me, Iwa-Chan. I’m not your experiment.” Oikawa stared into his eyes, looking for any mal-intent to Iwaizumi’s words.</p>
<p>“I would never toy with your feelings. This is too serious for that.” Iwaizumi states matter of faculty, and Oikawa breathes out shakily, smiling.</p>
<p>“Good. I could actually fall for you.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi laughs, and kisses Oikawa again, mouthing at the taller boy’s upper lip. </p>
<p>He could probably fall for Oikawa, too.</p>
<p>~•~</p>
<p>The next day, he walked with Oikawa, nervous as hell. He felt like everyone’s eyes were on him. Oikawa seemed to notice, and as soon as they were out of sight he squeezed Iwaizumi’s hand and joked: “See what it’s like to be in the spotlight, Iwa-chan?” </p>
<p>Oikawa had been extremely patient with him, understanding Iwaizumi’s hesitance. Though Iwaizumi was done lying to himself, in public it was a different idea.</p>
<p>He would hear the whispers of “fag”, “fruit” and “he’s gay now because of him” and tried to ignore them the best he could without snapping in anger. Nobody turned anybody gay. Looking back on it, Iwaizumi probably should’ve realized much sooner- though internalized homophobia didn’t help much. He filtered back through his memories and thought about his first kiss. He’s pretty sure those are supposed to feel magical, but when he kissed her, he felt nothing except for embarrassment. He thought about volleyball training camps, how he’d take a little longer than needed to stare at the opponents. Their plays weren’t the only thing he noticed. </p>
<p>Speaking of which, he had practice. <em>Fuck.</em></p>
<p>He walked into the gym, head down, praying to every god out there to let him just sink into the ground.</p>
<p>“Where’s your boyfriend, Iwa-Chan?” The boys mocked, and Iwaizumi tried to ignored them. He can’t believe he considered these assholes his friends. “You gonna go smooch behind the school?” </p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up and mind your business, you sound like third graders.” He snapped. Iwaizumi has always had awful self control.</p>
<p>“An angry fag aren’t you? We should keep this one on a leash!” Iwaizumi turned and growled. It took everything he had not to remark, just scowled at them instead.</p>
<p>The rest of practice was absolute torture. Name-calling and teasing and not a single toss sent to Iwaizumi, the justifying reason being “you’ll taint the ball.” </p>
<p>Iwaizumi loved volleyball, but not as much as he loved his dignity. The next week, Iwaizumi quit the team. Oikawa yelled at him for it, telling him he shouldn’t give up something he loves, but he shrugged. </p>
<p>He’d rather do what he wants and be ridiculed than stay inside the box he tried too hard to fit in. He got a taste of freedom, and he never wants to look back.</p>
<p>Besides, he could always find a local club to play at. </p>
<p>~•~</p>
<p>Even though he only had Oikawa now, he was pretty sure that was all he needed- it was hard to adjust, but after a while he didn’t mind because they had each other and Iwaizumi knew it was all going to be ok. Other boys hadn’t dared touch Oikawa in fear of Iwaizumi’s wrath- they may have lost respect for him, but definitely not for his muscles.</p>
<p>If worse came to worst, he was graduating from high-school in less than a quarter of the semester. He could deal with stupid rumors.</p>
<p>~•~</p>
<p>“When did you become such a good kisser?” Oikawa quipped between Iwaizumi’s neck kisses, soft breaths quickened.</p>
<p>“Was I never a good one before?” Iwaizumi laughed against Oikawa’s neck, and he pulled back to look at his boyfriend. They had started dating a few days after their first kiss, spending everyday at either his house, or Oikawa’s. Iwaizumi really has never felt happier, and the fact that it was the beautiful, brilliant, Oikawa Tooru that was his boyfriend added to that jubilance.</p>
<p>Oikawa’s eyes glistened with humor, and he suddenly shifted his weight onto Iwaizumi, pinning him to the bed. Iwaizumi’s heart swelled.</p>
<p>“You’re sure no one’s home, right?” Oikawa asked with a soft blush. Iwaizumi had told him earlier that his mom was at her sister’s house, and that his dad should still be on his trip. </p>
<p>“Yes, I’m sure. I won’t let you do anything too crazy anyway.” Iwaizumi answered. No matter how bad he wanted to do more, he was determined to take this relationship slow. He didn’t want to rush things and ruin whatever they had. </p>
<p>Oikawa nodded, and started working his way down in kisses on Iwaizumi’s skin. He peppered his lips on cheeks, jaws, collarbones, and shoulders, periodically looking at Iwaizumi to make sure it was alright. Iwaizumi just blushed furiously, hands threaded in Oikawa’s hair, rewarding him with a little moan whenever he reached a particularly ticklish spot. Oikawa smirked into his skin, and reached back up to capture his lips. Tongues entangled and teeth bit, moans escaped and hands roamed.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi was going to have to stop this soon, because if he didn’t, he can't guarantee that he <em>could</em> stop.</p>
<p>Luckly, it wasn’t himself who stopped them.</p>
<p>It was the loud slam of the front door.</p>
<p>“HAJIME!” His father’s voice boomed from downstairs, and Iwaizumi froze. Oikawa un-straddled him with wide-blown eyes.</p>
<p>Confusion creased his eyebrows when he whispered: “I thought you said-”</p>
<p>“I know,” Iwaizumi whispered right back, cutting him off. He swore his mother told him that he’d be back tomorrow. His heart pounded. This wasn’t good. He ran through his options, plan A being that he just stayed in his room, and pretended he wasn’t home. Plan B was to go down there and confront him, which was his least favorite idea. Plan A it is.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi held Oikawa’s hand and they sat still, Oikawa catching on to Iwaizumi’s plan. </p>
<p>“Hajime! I know you’re home!” His father barked, and stomped to the base of the stairs. Shit. He can’t come upstairs, because then he’d find Oikawa. Iwaizumi briefly thought that they could pretend to be studying, but their bags were lying halfway across the floor, untouched. It was also very obvious what they were doing, with their hair disheveled and bed unmade. Oikawa was also wearing a black crop top, something Iwaizumi said he looked sexy in earlier. He suddenly wished Oikawa didn’t wear it. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” he cursed under his breath and squeezed then let go of Oikawa’s hand. “Wait up here, okay?”</p>
<p>Oikawa’s eyes were still wide and they looked… scared. He grabbed Iwaizumi’s arm and pressed a kiss to his palm.</p>
<p>“Be careful. He sounds pissed to all hell.”</p>
<p>Oh, didn’t Iwaizumi know it.</p>
<p>He nodded and slipped out of the bedroom, coming to the hall where the stairs descended. There, at the top of the stairs, his eyes met his father’s furious ones.</p>
<p>“Hajime.” His father tried in a smoothed over voice, but white hot fury was still very prevalent. “Come downstairs, and let’s have a talk.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi shivered. He could only pray that Oikawa wouldn't give himself away. Taking a deep breath, he began his descent down the stairs.</p>
<p>~•~</p>
<p>Iwaizumi found himself in the same spot he was when his father told him to stay away from Oikawa. How ironic. His father still chose his ugly, regal chair that stood out like a sore thumb in the gray tones of the living room. It should work against him, but sitting in that velvet red chair just made him more imposing. </p>
<p>“Father,” Iwaizumi started. He knows his father hates small talk, but he was willing to do anything to avoid the inevitable. “How are you?”</p>
<p>“Let’s skip the pleasantries, Hajime.” His father’s glare pierced him, a scrutinizing look assessing Iwaizumi. He felt bare, like no matter how he lied, his father would know the truth. </p>
<p>“One of my business men, you’re setter’s father, I believe- told me that you were now great friends with that queer I specifically told you not to interact with. Is this true?”</p>
<p>Iwaizui froze, briefly thinking that that same queer was the one he was kissing 10 minutes ago. He almost smiled at the irony of it all. It still wouldn’t help him, though, and he needed an answer. He decided to go with the answer that would get him out of trouble.</p>
<p>“No.” </p>
<p>“LIAR!” His father hit the arm of the chair hard. Iwaizumi flinched, never experiencing this much anger from his father before. His father breathed harshly as he composed himself. The brief flash of anger that showed on his face was now smoothed down to the stoney expression it once was. </p>
<p>“Tell me the truth, Hajime. I want to hear it from your mouth. Is this true?”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi had no better options. He braced himself on the couch to quell his shaking. He squeaked out: “Yes.”</p>
<p>His father’s eyes flashed anger, but his expression remained the same. An awkward silence ensued, Iwaizumi’s fathers eyes never leaving his son.</p>
<p>“Are you gay?” </p>
<p>Iwaizumi almost choked, and his eyes widened before he could stop them. He opened his mouth, closed it, and looked away.</p>
<p>He heard the chair harshly scrape the floor, and in an instant, his father’s grip was on his shirt, yanking him up and pulling him close. </p>
<p>“Answer me, Hajime, goddammit!” He yelled in Iwaizumi’s ear. The calm, composed father Iwaizumi knew was long gone. His breath was hot, tainted with alcohol and he smelled slightly of an expensive perfume. Iwaizumi kept his eyes trained on the ground, not even bothering to try and push him off.</p>
<p>“Fucking answer me! Are you a faggot? Did I raise a fucking pansy? What the fuck is wrong with you!”</p>
<p>He hears the slap before he feels it. His cheek is hot, then burning even as he hits the ground. It stings, but not more than the words he spat at him. His father knelt down and swung again, this time hitting Iwaizumi in the jaw, then stood up and kicked him in the chest. </p>
<p>“I guess I'm going to have to beat this devil out of you!” He furiously declared. “Your mother always tried to protect you, but I knew. Every since that fucking episode of Sesame Street I knew. I tried to convince her to let you go to conversion, but your mother’s a fucking coward. She doesn’t know how to raise a goddamn child!” </p>
<p>He swiftly kicked again, landing on Iwaizumi’s stomach. He grunts, hoping to all things holy Oikawa wasn’t hearing what was going on.</p>
<p>Apparently the gods are assholes, because Iwaizumi hears hurried footsteps coming down the stairs. </p>
<p>“Stop it! Get away from him!” Oikawa screeches, at the bottom step. Even from on the floor, Iwaizumi could see him shaking, crying. He reaches out, an attempt to tell him to turn back, but his father was already storming over to him. </p>
<p>“You!” He called, grabbing Oikawa by the shirt. “You did this to him! Look at you, you fucking faggot, you did this!”</p>
<p>As he shoved Oikawa to the ground, rage flowed through Iwaizumi’s veins. Oikawa had done nothing but exist. Iwaizumi had done nothing but love. And this is what he gets for being happy. Iwaizumi wouldn’t let that happen. He would not let his father get in the way of being who he wants- no matter what.</p>
<p>“Get your dirty hands off of him, you bastard!” He sprung upwards, tackling his father to the ground. They wrestled, a constant struggle for power that made Iwaizumi’s muscles ache. Punches, kicks, slaps. Oikawa was screaming, but it seemed like he was talking to someone as he did. </p>
<p>His father rolls on top of him pinning him down to the floor, hands tight around his neck. Iwaizumi weakly tried to slap his father’s arms away, his vision fading in and out, his ears faintly registering venomous insults: “You are a disgrace to me”, “not even my fucking son”, “I’m going to kill you, you fucking fag”, “You don’t deserve to live” and then:</p>
<p>
  <em>Crack!</em>
</p>
<p>Suddenly, he could breathe. Tight, sweaty hands loosened on his neck and the body on top of him thudded to the floor. As Iwaizumi slowly came back, the first thing he saw was Oikawa, kneeling on the ground, tears rolling, a wooden broom gripped in his hand. It was the same anguish that he had the day behind the convenience store. It was awful.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Hajime,” was the first thing Oikawa whispered, and he just sat there, looking broken. “I had too.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi laid his head back on the ground, training his eyes on the ceiling, trying to catch his breath. It was then that he noticed his own flow of tears and sobs that escaped his lips. </p>
<p>“I know, Tooru. I know.”</p>
<p>~•~</p>
<p>Eight minutes later, the police came, thanks to Oikawa’s phone call. The ambulance took his unconscious father away, as Oikawa and Iwaizumi recounted the story, holding each other like the world was going to end if they didn’t.</p>
<p>His mother came home after a police call, wailing and hugging Iwaizumi tighter than she'd ever held him. “I’m so sorry, baby boy, I’m so sorry.” She walked away with police to discuss charges, leaving her son with Oikawa, who vowed to never see Iwaizumi this low again, if he could do anything about it. He didn’t leave Iwaizumi’s side for the rest of the night, letting Iwaizumi cry into his shoulder, whispering reassuring words. He carded his hands through his hair, working out the tangles, leading him to the couch and caressing him.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi was silent, in shock and broken. It hurt. His father wasn’t around alot, but it was still his dad. It was still the person who he admired, who he had looked up to no matter how much he vehemently denied it. His life had changed so much in the past few months, but he’d never thought that his dad would be something that changed with it. He knew he was homophobic, but he always held hope that even if he didn’t accept it at first, maybe…</p>
<p>But he knew that was foolish now. What a fool he was. So he just bawled into Oikawa’s shoulder and let himself wallow in self hatred and pity.</p>
<p>~•~</p>
<p>Three months later, the trial was held. Iwaizumi and Oikawa testified, and so did his mother. The pictures of bruises he got from that night were put forth, especially the ones that stained his neck. With all the testimonies and evidence, it wasn’t a hard decision. Iwaizumi’s father was found guilty of aggravated assault and attempted manslaughter. </p>
<p>Iwaizumi thought of visiting his father in jail, but when he brought it up to Oikawa, he advised him not to go. </p>
<p>“It’ll show that he still has a grip on your life. He’s done nothing but hurt you, you don’t owe him anything.”</p>
<p>Oikawa was right. Iwaizumi let the idea die there. </p>
<p>~•~</p>
<p>He was happy, lighter than he’d ever felt in years. He and Oikawa are going to the same university, where they would have a shared apartment. Everything Iwaizumi could've dreamed of having was right in front of him- his mother, his freedom, and a boyfriend he loved passionately. Sometimes, his father came back though, in nightmares and unwanted thoughts. It was difficult, but he’d rather go through all this hardship than to be without his sense of self and the boy who helped him get there.</p>
<p>He knows who he is now, and he is never going to let it go.</p>
<p>~•~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bonus chapter! I thought you guys deserved a follow up and an extra fluffy, extra happy ending!!! Thank you for reading!!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi was nervous. Scared, even. This day was the one he’s been waiting for his entire life, and he couldn’t be more anxious. He tried to convince himself everything was going to be fine, but the scenarios in his mind ran through everything that could go wrong. He cursed himself, and begged his shaking hands to stop. The man beside him, Kuroo, grabbed his shoulder and smiled.</p><p>“Dude, I haven’t seen you this shaky since our college exams!” Kuroo joked, a hushed voice barely heard above the swelling music. </p><p>“I know man, I just… I want everything to be perfect.” Iwaizumi played with his teal blue bow tie, smiling at the contrast between that and the beige of his suit. </p><p>“Everything is perfect, you know he wouldn’t have it any other way,” Another voice came behind Kuroo, and Sawamura’s smiling face came into Iwaizumi’s view. </p><p>“Yeah bro! Don’t sweat it!” Bokuto exclaimed from behind Sawamura, and Kuroo swiftly turned and whacked him in the head for being too loud. </p><p>Iwaizumi smiled, feeling reassured by his best friends that everything was going to be okay. It didn’t stop his shaking, though. He turned out to face the crowd, scanning the faces of excited family and friends, then caught his mother beaming at him in the front row. She wore a light blue dress with her fancy sunday hat tipped downwards. Iwaizumi was surprised she even came to Brazil, but she did tell him that she’d do anything for her baby boy. He turned his head from the crowd, and directly across from him were his other close friends- Sugawara, Akaashi, and Kozume- behind each other in uniform fashion. Sugawara gave him a smooth wink, and Akaashi gave a soft smile, but Kozume looked like he was going to puke. He never liked being in the spotlight much, so how he was convinced Iwaizumi didn’t know. </p><p>He observed the colored glass of the building, a fondness coming to him. The venue was a huge wood cabin, but it looked comfortable and homey with it’s cream decorations and teal accents. Pink rose petals decorated the altar, courtesy of Iwaizumi’s little cousin who begged to toss them. In the back corner of the room, was a huge cake that Iwaizumi himself had picked out. All in all, it was a beautiful place. </p><p>The music died down a little, and the crowd murmured. Iwaizumi stilled, heart pounding hard and loud in his chest. The pianist picked up the pace again, but this time it was the notes to <em>“Treulich geführt”.</em></p><p>Iwaizumi turned anxiously, staring at the big brown doors yet to open. He felt Kuroo squeeze his shoulder, thankful for his support. For all of his college friends' support, really. If you had told him 8 years ago that he’d be in this position, he would’ve slapped you silly. But now that it’s here, he really wouldn’t want anything else.</p><p>The doors swung open, the wind from the action so strong that Iwaizumi swore he felt it from the altar. Three figures emerged from the doorway, linked arm in arm, walking down the aisle with practiced elegance. On the right side was Hanamaki, his ridiculous pink hair on full display, and on the left was Matukawa, smug look directed at Iwaizumi as he sent him a wink. </p><p>In the middle of them, was the exact image of beauty. His wavy hair was styled into an attractive sweep, his teal suit and beige bow tie fit his body to perfection. A pink rose was tucked behind his ear, irises shining with excitement and nerves. This was Iwaizumi’s joy, his sunrise, his world approaching him in graceful steps.</p><p>His soon- to- be husband, Tooru.</p><p>Hanamaki and Matsukawa give him away with a kiss to his cheek, taking their respective seats in the front row. Oikawa steps up to the altar, and tears break the dam as Oikawa turns to face him. Kuroo snickers quietly, but he’s too busy taking in his fiancee to yell at him. Oikawa looked simply <em>breathtaking.</em></p><p>Sugawara pat Oikawa’s shoulder reassuringly, and he smiled as the priest cleared his throat. Iwaizumi took a deep breath, and looked into Oikawa’s eyes. </p><p>
  <em>You ready?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As I’ll ever be!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>